


Hey Crazy (We're So In Sync)

by Y_B



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, I guess? Idk their relationship is very weird, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, horror-ish?, how exactly does one tag, i'm not good at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_B/pseuds/Y_B
Summary: Nothing is more seductive than the unknown.Or, the one in which Josh and Tyler are both serial killers and fell in love in a very serial killer way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> KILLING IS BAD DON’T DO IT KIDS.
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction and is in no way trying to imply or suggest anything of or about the people involved.
> 
> People don’t and probably still won’t like this but GUESS WHAT I’M STILL SHARING IT ON THE WORLD WIDE WEB
> 
> Anyways here’s the story, hope you enjoy :)

Joshua William Dun decided he was too pumped up to do any work. He walked into a small bar around the corner of the street, hoping he could get some alcohol to cool himself down.   
  
It was a dim place. The wallpaper and furnitures were all black. Although there were some lights, it felt like everything was still covered in darkness, and the warm yellow light was only hovering above the environment.   
  
The bartender raised his head from the glass he was rubbing and greeted the customer with a look. “Don’t come here often, huh?”   
  
“Mm-hmm. I’ll have four cans of beer, if that’s possible?” Josh tapped the table unconsciously with his fingertips.   
  
“You could’ve just gone to the liquor store down the street, y’know.” The bartender studied him carefully as if he’s trying to figure out why he came here, although reaching for the beer as he did so.   
  
“Yeah, but I have to hurry. I’ve got work to do.” Plus this place was giving Josh slightly uncomfortable vibes.   
  
He got four cans of beer and no reply.   
  
As Josh was walking out of the bar, he noticed a lump of a person. It might sound like a weird description, but it was accurate: the stranger was curled up in a black shirt way too big, with their head buried in their knees. The only thing of the person that did not completely blend in with the wall was a pale arm that reached out, tapping on the table. The same rhythm with what Josh did earlier on.   
  
He stopped and turned to the stranger. “... Hello?”   
  
For the second time this evening, he didn’t get a reply. Josh didn’t mind though; he got more important things to do. He carried on with his steps again.   
  
**Josh got rid of someone following him on his way home.**   
  
|-/   
  
By the time Tyler Robert Joseph returned to The Bar, the last news program of the day was already on the small television.   
  
Mark lifted his head up from what seemed like an endless number of glasses he was rubbing. “Looks like you had a good evening. Want some drink?”   
  
Tyler chose a spot near the bar instead of sitting near the door this time. “You know I don’t do drinks.”   
  
“I thought you’d like something to celebrate with. Who knows, that blue haired guy even said that he needs beer for work. How are people putting liquor to use these days?”   
  
Tyler was sure he didn’t hear the man say that, but he remained silent.   
  
“Why him this time?” Mark asked abruptly, curiosity twinkling in his eyes. Tyler was about to say something before the voice from the television caught both of their attention.   
  
“...found a young woman dead in the park this morning. Police claimed that it is almost certainly a murder, and they are still trying to identify the victim. One of the first people who discovered the corpse revealed that there was a message written on the face of the woman...”   
  
The television wouldn’t tell them the actual content, but Mark already found an article of which on the amazing internet.    
  
He showed Tyler a picture of the message. It read:   
  
“Hi, sorry for all the shock. I didn’t mean to scare you, but I suck at hide and seek so uh... I’ll work on it? Anyways have a good day :)   
-Spooky Jim”   
  
“Ooooh, apparently some skin peeling were involved as well... And a bone in her forearm was taken away. Interesting.” Mark commented as he scrolled through the article. Another image showed the entire corpse when it was first discovered-the internet always has its ways-and indeed, the woman’s right arm was cut open messily, the bone inside now gone, blood soaking the grass into a dull shade of red. She was half naked, showing that some skin around the chest, the waist and the thigh were peeled, exposing muscle tissues underneath. Her extreme facial expression was made funny by the note written on the cheek.   
  
Tyler smiled a little.    
  
**“Looks like we’ll have to get ready to welcome some new faces.”**   
  
|-/   
  
_ SUBJECT PROFILE _   
#11201   
Name: N/A   
Gender: likely male   
Age: N/A   
Height/Weight: 5’4”-5’7”(refer to footprint sample attached)/ N/A   
Features: N/A   
Citizenship: N/A   
Relations: N/A   
Committed crime: murder of **** (see attachment 11201-A for autopsy report)   
Additional information: despite the body parts taken, subject seems not experienced in surgery operations; known as “Spooky Jim” for the message written on the victim’s face (see attachment 11201-B)   
Notes: has the potential of killing again. Keep close attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You seem to be interested in this fic enough to make it to the bottom. That’s great, I’m satisfied with myself. 
> 
> I’m YB (you can find my tumblr at yb-jj, come ask me things). This is my first fanfic actually, and I don’t really know how to write anything else other than horror so... Yeah. This one’s for all you people out there that dig this shit. And my style’s kinda metaphorical I guess? If I even have one, that is.
> 
> The first few chapters are going to be a bit plot-heavy, but affection grows quickly from that. Updates every two or three days, hopefully.
> 
> The author talks too much as you can tell.
> 
> Comments are always greatly appreciated as I’m desperate for human interaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh let out a long, satisfied sigh after everything was done. He caressed his finished product with pride, breath and fingers all trembling. They felt soft and tender, but hard and strong at the same time. Just like how he likes it.   
  
This was perfect. This was what he wanted to do. This was what he was made to do.   
  
Josh took care to store his work safely in the basement, while planning out the following moves. He was going to drop out of college (which he would end up doing anyways), get another job if possible, and buy a house instead of just renting the current one. Doesn’t have to be big, but definitely requires good privacy.    
  
He’ll also go out for groceries later. And have an unexpected encounter with someone, maybe.   
  
But that’s not before he have some well deserved rest. Josh took his last gulp of beer, washed his hands, lied on the sofa and turned on the television. He almost instantly drifted to sleep after focusing so intensely for the past twelve hours, ignoring the host’s speech.   
  
“...after Blurryface has been inactive for two months, a new murder yesterday... I’m sure a lot of us are wondering, officer, do we have any idea who Spooky Jim is? Will he strike again? Also, lastly and most importantly:   
  
**Are we safe?”**   
  
|-/   
  
Tyler carried all of his property to the new place: some cloths, a phone, an old wallet with 120$ worth of cash in it, a pen that’s almost out of ink, a barely attached notebook and the Pilots (all twenty one of them).   
  
This was supposed to be Patrick’s house, the guy moved here to be closer to The Bar for the soonest updates. But it wasn’t occupied currently, so Tyler thought he could borrow it for a while.   
  
The condition’s better than he expected; at least better than the motel he had been dwelling in before. He even found some lovely spiders to keep him company. How nice was that?    
  
Very. That’s how nice that was.    
  
Tyler got a lucky feeling that something good is going to happen, maybe.   
  
He sat on the floor and scribbled a small map of this block, which was very far away from downtown. He had one in the notebook already, but that was from four years ago.    
  
Tyler studied the environment he was in, then decided to take out the trash first: a half empty bag of chips probably two months old, and a condom probably with Pete’s sperms inside.    
  
**Ew. And, oh, ew.**   
  


|-/   
  
Josh waited for the old men to cross the road at the stop sign. The senior seemed to be taking forever; usually Josh would get impatient, but he’s in a good mood today and nothing was going to stop him.    
  
Tyler stood on the doorsteps in front of Patrick’s house, one hand holding the garbage and the other one still resting on the doorknob. He stared at the blue-headed in the car. On the road in front of him, that is.   
  
Josh began tapping his finger on the steering wheel and humming a little tune. He was soon interrupted by someone knocking on his window.    
  
With the same rhythm.   
  
When the driver turned around to face the stranger, Tyler figured he’s much better looking than Tyler had originally thought at The Bar. In fact, he barely looked at the guy then. He usually could just sense when it comes to this business.   
  
Josh rolled down the window as he slowly remembered the similar scene from yesterday. He examined the stranger closely, noticing the tattoo patterns exposed by a loose tank top. Josh figured that a bit of a variety on his drums would probably be nice-too bad he’s in the middle of something right now.   
  
“Hello there.” Tyler spoke first, his voice as indifferent as usual. “Your face looks good.”   
  
Josh wasn’t sure how to reply, but put on a smile anyways. “Uh, thanks? ... Your skin looks good as well.” He added after some silence.   
  
Tyler raised the corners of his mouth, successfully forming a smile in return. This guy’s voice sounded good too. Brilliant. “Tyler’s my name.”   
  
“Nice to meet you, Tyler. I’m Josh. Were you the lum-person yesterday at the bar?” Something’s off with this guy, Josh was sure.   
  
“Yep.” Tyler tilted his head slightly. “And that’s my house-someone else’s house, actually. But I live here now. Anyways, if you ever want to visit, you’re more than welcomed. Or we can go somewhere together. Depends.”   
  
“O...kay?” Thank god the old man finally managed to get to the other side of the road now. “Um, I gotta go now, I’ll catch you later? Maybe?”   
  
Tyler nodded, then went on to throw the long forgotten trash in the bin.   
  
It wasn’t until after Josh got home (getting rid of a stalker in the process), unloaded the groceries, and threw himself on the couch, that a strange thought crossed his mind.   
  
**Was this Tyler guy trying to ask him out?**   
  
|-/   
  
_ SUBJECT PROFILE _   
#10618   
Name: N/A   
Gender: N/A   
Age: N/A   
Height/Weight: N/A   
Features: N/A   
Citizenship: N/A   
Relations: N/A   
Committed crime: twelve(12) murders, potentially more (see attachment for further detail on each individual case)   
Additional information: commonly known as “Blurryface” since victims’ faces are scratched and stabbed numerous times so they appear shredded and covered in blood, making it quite hard to identify who the victim is; necks slit neatly; all valuables taken   
Notes: Highly dangerous. Search for all information concerning the subject possible.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOP TEN FIRST IMPRESSIONS AMIRITE
> 
> Tyler: yeah, I’ll just see myself in the bin with the long forgotten trash that I relate to very much  
> Josh: *googles what to do when a weird lump is trying to hook up with you
> 
> Please leave feedback as I crave them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late and very bad oOPS

3   
|-/   
  
A couple weeks later found Josh in mid autumn, now officially a college dropout and fast food restaurant employee. Not much exciting had happened except for the second work of art he made, and the city freaking out over “Spooky Jim’s second strike”. Also he’s read-headed now.   
  
Josh was lying on the couch one particular evening, when he received a text from an unknown number.   
  
**_XXX-XXXX-XXXX_ ** _ (18:30) _ _   
_ _ Hello there Josh. _   
  
He frowned.   
  
**_Me_ ** _ (18:32) _ _   
_ _ Hi, who u _ _   
_ _   
_ **_XXX-XXXX-XXXX_ ** _ (18:33) _ _   
_ _ Tyler. Remember me? _ _   
_   
Josh faintly recalled smooth, slightly freckled skin with neat tattoos. This might be good.   
  
**_Me_ ** _ (18:34): _ _   
_ _ Yeah kinda  _ _   
_ _ How did u get my number _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Tyler_ ** _ (18:35): _ _   
_ _ I have my ways. _ _   
_   
Fair enough.   
  
**_Me_ ** _ (18:37): _ _   
_ _ K then _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Tyler_ ** _ (18:38): _ _   
_ _ Are you in the middle of something? _ _   
_ _ Am I disturbing you? _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Me_ ** _ (18:38): _ _   
_ _ No not really _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Tyler_ ** _ (18:39): _ _   
_ __ How does Taco Bell sound like to you then?   
  
And that’s how they ended up sitting across each other, both with garbage food in hand.   
  
“What did you get me out here for?” Josh asked, chewing obnoxiously loud at the same time.   
  
“I don’t know actually. But maybe we can take this as a chance to get to know each other better.” Tyler lifted one of his shoulders briefly, in an attempt to shrug. Trying to learn body language when he hadn’t entirely figure out how to make facial expressions look natural yet-it was like trying to run before he could walk.    
  
“Hmm.” Replied Josh, still busy chewing. The two was silent before Josh finished shoving the food in his mouth and pointed out, “You’re not the best at making conversations.”   
  
Tyler nodded. “In fact, I often don’t do very well when it comes to anything with people in general.”   
  
In response, Josh studied him closely. “Hey, I’ve been wondering. Are you an alien?”   
  
“No, sorry.”   
  
Josh was disappointed. “A vampire?”   
  
“Not when I last checked.”   
  
“A...God?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“What are you then?”   
  
“Josh, I’m human like you. Entirely, completely, one hundred percent human.” Tyler sighed. It seemed like the right time to sigh. “Can I start befriending you now?”   
  
“But-”   
  
“If there’s something wrong about me, and I know it’s pretty obvious, it’s not because I’m a different species, and I’m not the only person like that either.”   
  
“Okay...?” Josh was quite for a second. “Um, sorry if I came across as rude. I didn’t mean to, you know.”   
  
“That’s fine. Plus, you aren’t the normal, average guy either. I can sense that.” Tyler said. “Your tattoo is nice. Where’d you get it?”   
  
“Thanks, yours too. Got it at the store up on the north side of the block, near the main road. I know a guy there.”    
  
Tyler’s surprised. “Frank?”   
  
“No, Gerard. That guy’s got some good tastes on hair dye.”    
  
“I should have known.” A smile formed on Tyler’s face.   
  
A minute of silence.   
  
“So uh, what do you do in your free time, Mr. Tyler?” Asked Josh.   
  
“Well, I usually sit in Mark’s bar and observe people. When I’m not doing that, I do Human Interaction 101, and listen to music sometimes.”    
  
“Oh really?” The last part almost sounded normal. “What kind of music then?”   
  
“There’s only this one band that I actually listen to. Have you heard of Panic! At The Disco?”   
  
Josh stared at him with disbelief. “No way. You know P!ATD?”   
  
“Yes, I’m surprised that you do too. They’re not very famous.”   
  
“They’re so underrated!” Josh groaned. “That band is awesome. They were my role model.”   
  
Tyler couldn’t help but feel amused. “Not a great choice of role model, if I dare say so. I heard their new album’s coming out soon.”   
  
“What? That’s amazing! Wait, how do you know?”   
  
“I have my ways.” Tyler repeated. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have major questions to ask myself right now.”   
  
“Um, okay?” Josh wasn’t sure what that meant, just like about everything else Tyler said.   
  
“This was nice. We’ll do it again sometime.” Tyler stood up, and tilted his head a little. “Bye for now.”   
  
And just like that, he left.   
  
Josh sat and decided that Tyler was weirdly intriguing-same with his skin. When he noticed Tyler’s food had barely been touched, Josh contemplated, then shrugged as he reached for it.   
  
**Might as well accept the offer.**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing suspicious here, no murders, no stalkers, just two bros chilling in Taco Bell  
> (Not far apart because they’re clearly gay)
> 
> Panic! is a small band in this au because they only did it part-time.
> 
> As always, feedbacks are greatly appreciated because I want to know people and what people think.


	4. Chapter 4

4   
|-/   
  
Tyler wondered why Josh just kept hanging out with him, with what seemed like no hesitation whatsoever. Tyler was nearly a stranger to Josh after all-an undoubtedly creepy one too. Does this man not know what “caution” means?   
  
So he spent quite sometime reconsidering what he’d do with Josh, still unsure after some more days of them dining at Taco Bell together. Then the blue-haired man decided to visit him without calling.   
  
“I wasn’t expecting you.” A pinch of surprise slipped into Tyler’s monotone voice as he opened the door.   
  
“Me neither, but here we are.” Josh replied, taking off his shoes and making himself at home before Tyler asked him to. “Nice place.”   
  
“I know. It belongs to one of the people with whom I have a deep connection and share some common interest.” Tyler sat down beside Josh on the sofa.   
  
Josh turned towards him with a funny look. “You could’ve just said ‘friend’ like everybody else, you know.”   
  
“Oh, is that what friends are? I thought he could only be classified as a close acquaintance.”   
  
“How do you classify a friend then?”   
  
Tyler thought for a while. “You would be an example of a friend, I guess.”   
  
“Actually?” Josh’s look became even funnier.   
  
Tyler nodded. “Along with a cat I used to have, and the Pilots over there.”   
  
“The Pilots?” Josh then inspected the set of knives he was pointing at. “Oh. Wow, I feel honoured.”   
  
“You should.” Tyler said.   
  
He thought about how he could kill Josh right then and there, which was what he thought he wanted to do.   
  
**He didn’t.** **  
**   
|-/   
  
Josh’s way home that day didn’t involve a stalker like every other time. He felt ditched somehow.    
  
Oh well.   
  
**Maybe stalkers question themselves about their victims too.** **  
**   
|-/   
  
Josh payed Tyler another visit soon enough: Panic! just released the new album that day, and they had agreed to listen to it together.   
  
It was late at night with no stars, only the  moon hanging on the edge of he sky. The front door was locked. Josh walked to the rear, and definitely wasn’t prepared when he saw what he saw.   
  
And that was Tyler with a corpse in the backyard.   
  
The body looked like a middle-aged man, strong and much taller than Josh. Fairly attractive too. The almost peaceful look on his face showed that he didn’t see his death coming, before a sharp blade slashed across his neck.    
  
Tyler was sitting on the dead man’s chest, plucking the grass with red dots on them. Beside his hand was one of the Pilots. Pale moonlight covered the deadly weapon and Tyler himself, too bright they were almost sparkling.   
  
A part of Josh wanted to run.   
  
The murderer noticed Josh’s existence and raised his head, looking rather nervous when he spoke. “Hey. You’re later than I thought.”   
  
“Um.” Josh said, gesturing behind him. “Should I...?”   
  
And to that, Tyler stood up and opened his arms, tilting his head ever so lightly.    
  
“Do you want to kiss me?”   
  
Josh decided that he did.   
  
Tyler’s lips were surprisingly soft. The man had been biting his lower lip earlier, Josh figured from the faint scent of blood. He bit him again, and Tyler’s breath became rapid for a second, more out of satisfaction than out of pain.   
  
When they pulled apart, Tyler was smiling. Not forcingly.   
  
“I’m glad that you’re fine with this.” He said, relieved.   
  
Josh scratched his head. “Yeah, about that...” Did he really just make out with Tyler beside a dead body? Wow.   
  
“Don’t worry.” Tyler picked up the Pilot and sat down again, this time on the naked ground near the corpse, and started scraping the dead man’s nose from that position. “You can go inside. Or do you wanna help?”   
  
“No thank you.”    
  
It was then that Josh realized he had fallen deeper down the pit, away from anything humane. And there was no way of getting out.   
  
Worst of all, he was happy that he did.   
  
**Turns out killing wasn’t the only thing that could pull a murderer toward another man.** **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song that I found suiting for this chapter and the entire work: Monster-Imagine Dragons  
> Also I suck at writing smooching scenes so yeah.  
> Comments make me very happy thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features some other members of the bandom as criminals because why not.

5   
|-/   
  
They stayed up all night, playing Mario Cart in the bedroom after Tyler finished his mortuary cosmetology and dumped the body somewhere. The man was surprisingly good at video games, especially for a serial killer; and Josh, a college dropout, fast-food restaurant employee and part time “artist” would like to not admit his loss to an amateur.   
  
The next morning Tyler and Josh were with the police, while news flew everywhere about Blurryface’s thirteenth victim.   
  
“Mr. Joseph, do you have any idea where the victim was last night?” The policeman asked. He didn’t even try to look intimidating for them.   
  
“No, oh God, I’m so sorry... Mr. Bastrad was such a nice person... He gave cookies to people in our neighborhood all the time...” Tyler said. Josh found the lack of concern in his voice very amusing, but apparently the officer didn’t get the sarcasm.   
  
Later, Josh decided to confront Tyler on their way home in his car. “So, Blurryface, huh?”   
  
“Yes I am, no I’m not going to kill you although I thought I would and it was very close to happening, twelve, no I do not do it on a daily basis, no I do not have a proper job hence why I always take the valuables, yes I do have a standard in my victims like all the other crazy killers you can think of.”   
  
Josh chuckled a little, mumbled to himself “What have I got myself into” before asking: “And that standard is?”   
  
Tyler didn’t speak for a moment.   
  
“What, if you tell me you’ll have to kill me?”   
  
“No, it’s just, it’s...rather embarrassing. Like if you were to show your drums to strangers? You’d be shy, too.”   
  
“Okay... Can I at least know what’s up with the guy last night?” Josh said. “Like, he watched our whole made out session. I’d like to know the dude who witnessed my first kiss with a serial killer a bit more.”   
  
“Well, he’s a teacher, and his dog becomes extremely obnoxious at night.”   
  
“...What?”   
  
“Also he raped. Kids. Four of them. Nobody suspectes it because he’s got an amiable smile and a reputation.”   
  
“So you’re a good serial killer then? You know, the kind that kills bad guys? Anti-hero or something?”   
  
“People keep saying that, but no. In fact, I’m just interested to know what will happen when someone’s appearance is removed from their identity. Sometimes I blur the faces of ugly people with beautiful souls too.” Tyler paused and sighed. “I shouldn’t have to kill people for this task, but they just won’t stop screaming and probably yelling at people saying it’s me if I don’t stop them somehow.”   
  
“Well, I mean, can’t really blame them.” Josh focused on the road in front of him before suddenly realizing something. “Wait, how did you know about my dru-“   
  
“Right turn here, Josh.” Tyler interrupted. Josh swore he heard the darn guy snicker.    
  
**“We’re going to somewhere else.”**   
  
|-/   
  
Tyler led Josh into The Bar towards the counter.   
  
“Mark, Josh. Josh, Mark. You two have encountered each other before, so I expect you to not go along too bad.” Tyler clapped his hands together.   
  
Josh and Mark looked equally confused.   
  
“Um, hi Mark? I didn’t know we’re drinking today.” The customer said, reaching out an arm to shake hands with the bartender.   
  
“Hello there Josh. Tyler has brought a friend and it is very uncommon that he does it. I wonder what’s wrong with this one.” Mark said, gripping Josh’s hand firmly in a friendly way.   
  
“Hey! You’re his friend too, right?”   
  
“Yep, and mentally corrupt.”   
  
Josh wasn’t responding, so Tyler took over. “Mark here is a dealer.” He said.   
  
“Of what?”   
  
“Literally everything, my dude.” Mark grinned, looking almost genuine. “Drugs, alcohol, fake ID, information, assassination, oh and chicks-or guys, or anywhere in between if you’re into that. I’ve got your back.”   
  
Once again Josh found himself at a loss of words. “...Thanks?”   
  
“No problem bro, I’m only the man in between anyways. It’s my job-wait. Were you the blue guy that came in and asked for four cans of beer?”   
  
Josh remembered.   
  
“Yeah I guess.”   
  
Mark was eyeing Tyler very hard now, as if he’s trying to get something out of the killer. “What, why? How? It’s been a couple months, Ty guy. I see you aren’t very efficient this time-plus I said, no red code in here!”   
  
“I’ve changed my mind.” Tyler simply responded, which left Mark in a stunned state.   
  
“Wait-you’re not gonna...?” Mark blinked, and blinked again. “Oh crap, um, you must be real special business then, Josh.”    
  
Tyler nodded, then dragged an even more confused Josh towards a very well-hidden door behind the counter, in the dark corner. He knocked on the locked door in a strange rhythm. “Josh, I’m going to introduce you to some other friends now. Don’t worry, they’ll love you.” He said, then pushed the poor guy into the room.   
  
The room was set up darker than the rest of the bar, if that’s even possible. It was about the size of a regular living room, and was set up like one too; couches, armchairs, carpet, all black to match the aesthetic. A yellow lantern and a burning fireplace lit up the room.   
  
Oh and yes, there were people inhabiting it too.   
  
A splash of red caught Josh’s eye, and he was beyond surprised. “Gerard?”   
  
“Josh, my man! Haven’t seen you in a while!” The man raised his head, jumped up from his armchair and gave Josh a hug. “Hey we’ve got matching hair colour, that’s nice.” He frowned. “What are you doing here, buddy?”   
  
“I was going to ask you that question.”   
  
There were five other people in the room with soft conversations flowing around, but all of them had stopped now to turn their attention to Josh-an intruder. He shuffled uncomfortably under the gaze.   
  
A tall man laying on the couch turned himself vertical and walked towards Josh, looking almost intimidating upfront. “Gerard, you know this guy? Why’d Mark let him in?”   
  
“I’m...not quite sure.” Gerard was still frowning.   
  
“Don’t worry, Dallon. I brought him.” Tyler spoke, and everyone was suddenly made conscious of his existence as if he just showed up. Josh felt safer with Tyler around. “He’s going to join.”   
  
Dallon raised an eyebrow. “Tyler with a visiter? That’s new.”   
  
“What? Tyler brought someone?” A girl asked loudly, taking off her headphones. Her hair was red too, just a bit more orange-ish. “Oooooh, and he’s kinda hot-hey hey, just stating the fact,” she raised her hands in the air as Tyler glared at her.   
  
“Gerard, but you obviously already know him; Dallon; Hayley.” Tyler said. “Consider forming bonds with them. They’re nice people.”   
  
“If setting things and people on fire for fun is counted nice, then sure.” Said Hayley, shaking Josh’s hand before putting her earphones back on.   
  
“Well, I mean, it is ‘Blurryface’ approved so.” Dallon smiled. “It’s grand theft for me.”   
  
And that’s when Josh realized Mark wasn’t trying to be rude when he said there’s something wrong with all of Tyler’s friends.   
  
“Also, Dallon here is in P!ATD.” Tyler introduced, and Josh forgot to breathe for a second.    
  
“Nuh-uh, I’m only helping Brendon. Not an official member now since I was kinda busy with my main job.”    
  
Another man with brown hair and a perfect beard approached them, a grin on his face, similar to Mark’s-the one that makes you feel like they’d know your darkest secret and deepest desire. “He meant The Star.”   
  
“That was you?” The freaking gigantic diamond that had been found lost a month ago?   
  
“Yep. Don’t you think it’s fun, how the rich guy has absolutely no idea?” Dallon said in a sing-song voice. Josh noticed his fingertips twitching every now and then, which reminded him of when a cat turned its ears or when an owl tiltedits head.   
  
“Couldn’t have done it without me though-I’m Spencer, by the way. A hacker of sort.” The bearded man studied Josh closely. “You look like a decent dude.”   
  
“Of course he does, not everyone give off weird vibes like the two of you.” The kind of familiar voice came from a guy sitting on the floor holding a guitar, strumming carelessly. He raised his head to reveal large warm brown eyes and bright smile. “Sup. I’m the mentioned Brendon.”   
  
“You are in Panic! At The Disco?”   
  
“Yeah. Well technically I am Panic! At The Disco, but with Dallon and Spencer’s help. Ryan and Jon too, but they’re not here today.”    
  
Ah, so this is what it feels like to randomly bump into your role models. In a dark secret room in a bar. And finding out they’re actually criminals.   
  
“So... What do you do?” Josh couldn’t help but ask the question.   
  
“Why’d you just assume I do something ? Funny how everyone here just straight out introduces themselves like, ‘hey this is my name and this is the illegal thing I do’. I might be innocent, you know? I might just be a good citizen with morals and-“   
  
“Oh shut up. This guy here, he’s the leader. He plans everything,” said the last stranger in the corner, not bothering to lift his head up from the book. “I’m the only normal person you can reason with in this room. Actually, on second thought, maybe not. But at least I follow the law.”   
  
“That’s Mikey, my brother.” Said Gerard. “And he’s right.”   
  
Hayley continued his sentence. “He’s just a poor soul who unfortunately discovered our deep dark secrets by accident.”   
  
“I’m okay with a bunch of criminals in my life though.” Mikey replied, turning a page. “Also I’ve got all their informations down, and if I go missing Ray is gonna expose them to the world. So no need to worry about me.”   
  
“Oh, okay. Alright then.” It suddenly occurred to Josh that any person in this room could probably kill him without a blink.   
  
“By the way, I’m a writer. You know  _ Human Interaction 101 _ ? I wrote that.”   
  
“That’s a real book?”   
  
“Now that’s everyone except for Pete and Patrick, who are currently hunting down a target in another state.” Tyler said. “Welcome to my friend group, Joshua.”   
  
“And why should we invite Josh here into our little clique?” Brendon asked. Everyone else seemed to be waiting to question that too.   
  
“Well.” Tyler started. “He’s Spooky Jim.”   
  
“Wha-“   
  
“Oh my-“   
  
“I knew it-“   
  
Tyler spoke again.   
  
**“Also my boyfriend, most likely.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the confronting originally went before I realized it’s too ooc, but still want to share it because: 
> 
> Josh: so, Blurryface, huh?
> 
> Tyler: no shit, Sherlock.
> 
> This chapter was exceptionally long because I like writing dialogues between good frens and shaping their characters, and I wrote too much and just can’t bring myself to delete their part. Also I miiiiiight write the story of some other ships in this AU. No promises though.
> 
> Also Tyler be like: bitch now you’ve seen my fam when we get married?
> 
> Only one more chapter left, hopefully. It’s a hard one though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s hella long because I didn’t plan it well, but I don’t wanna split it because. Last chapter finally.
> 
> Also it’s way too wholesome for two murderers.
> 
> Also sex happened but there’s zero description of it.
> 
> Enjoy I guess

  
Tyler followed Josh down the stairs. “In the creepy basement. How classic.” He commented.   
  
“You finished the chapter about sarcasm already?”   
  
“I was not trying to be sarcastic.”   
  
“Oh. Okay.” Josh scratched the back of his neck as they stood, now underground, in his studio. He gestured towards the drum sets lined up by the wall. “So uh, these are my works. Do you want to take a closer look or...? Turn around and leave? Throw up a little bit maybe?”   
  
“Why of course not. Tell me some more, would you?” Tyler seemed genuinely interested, which made Josh a little less nervous.   
  
“Well, this one is Becky...” Josh lead him near his works. “Her skin had this beautiful gleaming, almost pearl-like texture, and I just couldn’t pass on such an amazing material, you know? Now um,” Josh muttered, “as you can see here, because it was my first time, obviously I messed up a lot...there were quite a few freckles here and there, and I definitely didn’t wax and stretch the skin properly, so when you hit it it doesn’t make a bright and clear sound. My intention was for it to be as loud and playful like Becky as possible, but my skill’s just not there I guess...”   
  
“May I touch it?” Josh nodded yes. Tyler began stroking the surfaces of the drums gently, as if he was soothing the girl. “I think it’s a rather good job you’ve done here. Practice makes perfect, Josh. That’s something I’ve learned throughout the years.”   
  
“Thanks, Tyler.” He paused. “Um, here’s the second work. I didn’t know the man, but the police say his name is Clancy. Very pretty name if you ask me.” Josh then went on to finish introducing his second work.   
  
Tyler examined Clancy. “And where’d you put the bones into use?”   
  
“Oh, they’re the drumsticks. Here. I spent an eternity cutting and sanding them.”   
  
“They look very nice, Josh.”   
  
They stood there for a second, under the surface; Josh with bones in his hands and Tyler with an almost unnoticeable grin.   
  
“I think you can use a hug right now.” The younger man said, opening his arms wide.    
  
Josh gladly accepted the offer.    
  
Tyler wrapped his upper limbs around him, and held tight; the red-headed returned the gesture. He knew that Tyler wasn’t good with words, and body contact was his main method of sending emotions.   
  
“I accept you.” Tyler told Josh after they eventually pulled apart. “I would like you to know that you’re a human, a good one, and I accept you. We accept you.”   
  
Josh felt warmth radiating from the man’s chest. Apparently “Blurryface” wasn’t cold-blooded at all.   
  
**Tyler didn’t say “I love you”, but Josh heard it.**   
  
|-/   
  
The day Josh had done his third work and officially became a fellow serial killer, Brendon insisted on throwing a party.   
  
“But almost none of us drink.” Spencer pointed out. “And apparently any event need to have alcohol involved to be defined as a party these days.”   
  
“Josh drinks though.” Tyler said.    
  
“It’s a party then! I’m so glad that I’m not the only person who knows how to have fun anymore.” Brendon hopped out of the room, on his way to find Mark and get some liquor.   
  
“Guys, you don’t need to.” Josh said, scratching his head.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. Brendon’s just using it as an excuse to try to get us to drink.” Dallon swung his head back on the couch, looking at Josh upside-down.   
  
“Why don’t all of you drink anyways?”   
  
“Me, because I get addicted to things very easily.” Dallon replied. “But everyone has different reasons.”   
  
Josh turned to look at Tyler.   
  
The murderer shrugged (he’s getting better at body language-Mikey’s book helped). “Alcohol makes my brain not function properly. And I don’t like it.” Honestly, Tyler couldn’t quite understand why people willingly take their own reasoning ability away.   
  
“Huh. I find it helping my thought processes actually.” Josh took a can of beer from Brendon-he returned very eagerly-and opened it. The sound of air escaping the sealed container was surprisingly satisfying. “Maybe it’s like coffee; it does different things to people.”   
  
“That’s right. It might not even affect you that much.” Brendon was staring expectingly at Tyler now, trying to move him with puppy eyes. “Come on, Ty. Just a little bit. It won’t hurt, we won’t make fun of you, I promise.”   
  
Much to Brendon’s surprise, Tyler actually took the cup. This is all solely for experimenting purposes, he reassured himself.   
  
He even refilled the cup twice, before regretting the decision very soon.   
  
“Josh.” He poked the man to get his attention away from the sight of Brendon stripping while singing Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time an octave higher (not really a song to dance to, but Brendon’s making it work). “Josh. Joshua. Josh Dun.”   
  
“Hmm?”    
  
“Josh. I’m drunk.”   
  
“You don’t seem drunk.” Josh frowned.   
  
“No, I am. Very. Take me home, please, as soon as possible. If you don’t mind, that is.”    
  
“Of course I wouldn’t mind, but I had some too.” Josh pointed out.   
  
“You’re much more sober than I am.”   
  
Josh nodded slowly. “Okay then.”   
  
When they walked by, Tyler caught Brendon winking at Josh and him, eyes as clear as any other day.   
  
**He’s not even that drunk.**   
  
|-/   
  
They almost made it home before Tyler failed to hold back any longer, and started crying.   
  
“Sorry,” Tyler managed between shaky breaths, somehow still maintaining his completely indifferent tone.   
  
It wasn’t a loud cry; barely even a whimper every now and then. Only tears rolling down his cheeks quietly. Watching him made Josh feel like someone was clenching his chest.   
  
“Is something wrong?”   
  
A soft sob. “No.”   
  
“You can talk about it with me, you know.”   
  
“I’m fine. This ju-just... happens... sometimes.”   
  
They were at the front door now. Josh stared at Tyler doubtingly. “Really?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“I’m staying tonight.” Josh decided.   
  
“There’s no need to,” another sob, “no need to... worry... about me, Josh. I’ll be i-in good state... soon.”   
  
“Well I have a feeling that you’re going to be in a better state sooner if I’m with you.” Josh sat on the sofa and patted the seat beside him. “C’mere.”   
  
Tyler did, and was immediately embraced by the other man.    
  
Josh smelled nice. He felt nice. The way he breathed and his chest expand and deflate was nice. The fact that he didn’t ask anymore questions was nice. It was calming.   
  
Tyler dragged closer, and Josh chuckled at that.    
  
“I was right, wasn’t I?” He asked after salty water stopped pouring out of Tyler’s eyes.    
  
Tyler smiled.   
  
“You know, I was kind of expecting a blowjob or something today.” Josh continued. “But guess not.”   
  
Some silence. “Well, you can still expect sex.”   
  
“What? really?” Josh pulled apart to look at Tyler in the eye.    
  
“Yeah.” Tyler said, smile still on his face. It seemed to never go away when Josh is around.   
  
**“It’s about time anyways.”**   
  
|-/   
  
After everything, they laid on the bed, hands intertwined. I can listen to his soft breaths beside me for forever, both of them thought at the same time. I cannot understand why I even thought about killing him.   
  
“Brendon told me the other day that you were like a machine before.” Josh spoke. “Like, you had no emotions whatsoever. But apparently you’ve become more human-like after I came around?”   
  
Tyler didn’t respond.   
  
“...Is that true?” Josh lifted himself up and looked at him.   
  
“...Yes.” The brunette replied softly. “I suppose.”   
  
A long pause.   
  
“I considered them useless. Whether positive or negative, emotions affect my decisions. It feels like it’s got a hold of me, and I despise that. I hate, no, I’m afraid of being controlled. My mind tells me what to do, not anything or anyone else.”   
  
Josh tightened his grip around Tyler’s hand briefly.   
  
“So I pressed them down. It’s not a hard practice after doing it for some time, although they still escape occasionally. But then a new kind of emotions emerged when I got to know you-at first I was researching for planning out your murder, yes, but over time this feeling appeared, and I just couldn’t bring myself to ignore it for some reason.”   
  
Josh began grinning widely. “It’s the same for me, to be honest. It kind of just happened, and completely ruined my plan.”   
  
Tyler nodded. “It was definitely manipulating my thoughts, but I did not hate it for once. I felt almost fulfilling, to be lead by it.”    
  
He might be blushing. “It has to be love, I decided.”   
  
“Clever decision.” Josh commented.    
  
“And here we are.”   
  
“How weird.” Josh said. “By the way, that was probably the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.”   
  
“Is that so? Even better than all the teen romance stories you secretly read?”   
  
Josh laughed. “Our romance story certainly wouldn’t be as normal, if you ask me.”   
  
**“But I’d like to think that it’s beautiful nonetheless.”**   
  
  
**_END_ **   
  
  
Bonus:   
  
“...two murders occurred yesterday. The murderers left messages on the body, which lead to police’s assumption that they’re most likely related...”   
  
“‘For Jim’ carved on the chest of the first body. The second one has something written on it-oh, it says ‘aw thanks man, I love you’? Signed Spooky Jim.” Mark stared at his phone.   
  
Brendon cracked into laughter. “Yup, they’re definitely engaged.”   
  
“That’s a very interesting way of proposal. In fact, probably one of a kind.” Mikey commented.   
  
“Well, I wish the absolute very best for them.” Dallon sang.    
  
“What do all y’all say about a diamond for wedding gift?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was pretty trash to begin with, and it had only gone downhill from that. Welp.
> 
> My tumblr: yb-jj https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yb-jj  
> Please come talk to me, or hmu as the kids say these days.
> 
> If not, comments are always, always appreciated. Or if not, thanks for reading anyways, I do love you.


End file.
